Back in Time as Evans and Potter
by Sunshne5
Summary: After defeating Riddle Harry and Giny find themselves trown back in the era of his parents. But there's a twist, they're in the bodies of Lily and James. HG, JL, ROC, SOC and the rat. corrected some of the spelling and grammar on chapters one and two.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : It's suppose to be the beginning of Lily and James' seventh and final year of magic school. Find out what happens when Harry and Ginny find themselves in their bodies, respectfully. HG, JL, ROC, and don't forget SOC.**

Default chapter

Harry Potter not your typical young man or your typical wizard had just difited the most feared Dark Lord of the century not three months ago. Harry who happened to inherit his father's looks but his mother's eyes, found himself being notified, not for the first time that he had more then one bolt at Gringotts Bank that still needed to be check by him. He needed to sign the specific documents that confirm that everything was in order and for that he himself needed to go and check through the three bolts and check the inventory list.

Harry new that the contents of say bolts were of large quantity and decided that he would need help if he didn't planed to spend years looking through the Potter's and Black bolts. Hopping that Herms and Ron felt enough energy to accompany him in another adventure, he headed to the garden where the two parts of the trio were currently relaxing and trying to recuperate from their injuries acquire from The Last Battle.

Ron had his back resting against the large three with Hermione in between his legs, her back against his chest. Even though his ribcage was bandage, he didn't complain, how could he? He had help his best mates, Harry and Hermione, track and destroy the Horscrux, fought against tons of Death eaters, help defeat V-Voldemort and had his girlfriend in his arms. Who cares about a few small cuts or pains, he was alive and so were his mates and he had every intention of taking advantage of every moment he had with them and his family. He was actually quite luck to have his family survive through the war, maybe not unscratched but alive none the less. Bill the oldest of the siblings had his once gorgeous face now scar for the rest of his life; Charlie had last his left eye; Percy, who had return to the family later into the war, had last all feelings to both his legs; Fred and George, who both had thrown themselves in front of a curse that was directed to their parents by one Luscious Malfoy, had one broken leg and arm each; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, although they them selves were not hit with the curse directly, still receive scratches here and there; and finally the last of the Weasley's and only girl, Ginny, had been the only one to came out of the battle with only a small cut in her right shoulder, nothing serous, its completely heal and didn't even leave a scar. They were one of the few families that didn't suffer lost because of the war.

Hermione that had been reading one of the books required by the Headmistress in order to take the exams to obtain the equivalent of the Hogwarts Diploma heard somebody approach.

Hogwarts was reopening its doors but many students, especially those who missed on their last years, didn't want to repeat the year. In Hermione's case, she also convinced both Ron and Harry that it would be best to take the exams and move on with life. They started to think about their future. She herself was torn between being extremely sad, because of not going back to school, and glad that she could continue on with the plans that she had graph for her self since she was twelve years of age.

Putting her book aside, she turned to the new arable and gave a small smile up at Harry.

"Hey?" "Hey. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Ron who had turned to face Harry as well after Hermione had put a book down, which only happened so often. "Na… we were just decided to grab some air. Come, join us."

Harry kneeled in front of them but looked back at the Burrow will explaining why he had looked for them. "… and I was hoping you would help me, so I could be done faster." For the last sentence he looked back at his friends in hopes they would agree to go, only to find two very ashamed faces.   
"Sorry, Harry, but we were going to spend tomorrow…… you know as a couple?" Hermione didn't want to disappoint her friend but she really wanted to spend a proper DATE with Ron. They had started dating while looking for the dame Horcrux and were constantly in danger that they didn't have time to go for a walk much less a dinner. So now that the major treat had been eliminated, she hoped that Ron and she could have a proper date. Sensing Harry's disappointment she suggested, "…Ginny." "What about me?" before Harry tried to state the awkwardness of that situation, Ginny had joined them under the three. Ron who had the same though as his girlfriend, answer "Harry wants some help. And since you are not going anything tomorrow, you could help him out." Harry being a little annoy by both friends face the redhead young woman to assure her that if she had other things to do, he was more then capable to ask some body else. But Ginny bit him to the punch. "WHAT do you mean by not doing anything, how do you know. You know I could be planning to go out with a boyfriend and here you are making other plans for me? The least you could do is asked me if I have plans before deciding that I have no life." "Ginny, don't get upset. He was just suggesting you, it wasn't that he was planning in your behave. Puts if you have a d-date with a friend…" "boyfriend." she corrected him. "ah… Yes. Boyfriend I could always as Remus for his help." Harry felt both relive and depress that his ex-girlfriend was dating again, deep down he had hope that she would be waiting for him ones he had defeated Riddle. Of course it was his fault, he hadn't asked her to. But how could he ask something like that, HE wasn't even sure who was going to survive, so it would have been extremely selfish of him if he had.

"What boyfriend? How come I haven't met this so call boyfriend?" Ron was just as happy about the news as Harry was. Ginny who had been satisfied with her self about getting Harry to feel awkward, just turn to face her brother. "None of your business. YOU don't need to know who he is because he doesn't need YOUR approval to date ME." Ron was turning red in the face at every word that came out of his sister's mouth. "What do you mean by _none of my business_. You're my sister and anything that goes in for live is my business."

_Okay, now wait a minute. That prat didn't say that to me. Why I ought'…_

"Oh? That is rich. So everything that goes on in my life is some how your business, but when I tried to help you guys you said that the battle didn't concern me." She turned her back to the trio and storm back to the house.

"Ron, Hun, I don't think you should at said anything." "Herms she's my sister." "Yes, but it still doesn't give you the right to..." "What Herms, the right to make sure she doesn't go out with some idiot or worst a Death eater in disguise." "Ronald…." "Hah… You guys I'm going to go now…"

Harry left the couple to _talk out _their differences and headed to contact Moony and ask for his help. Unfortunately Moony had other plans and wouldn't be able to accompany him to the bolts. It seemed that every body had other plans and he was going to be stuck to do the inventory by himself.

**A/N **

**It's the summer of Ginny's seventh and final year. And the whole thing about a boyfriend it's to make Harry jealous. Another thing is that the test are their NEWTs, even though there are a lot of openingsat school, because of the deaths of many of the students, many don't want to return because the much ratter start on their careers. **

**P.S. Please read and review. I would update soon if I get at least one review… good or bad… I'm not that picky.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews I received. I have another story and well… that one didn't get any. So I'm extremely grateful for does of you that took the time to let me know what they though about the story so far.

_**We left off:**_

_**Harry left the couple to talk out their differences and headed to contact Moony and ask for his help. Unfortunately Moony had other plans and wouldn't be able to accompany him to the bolts. It seemed that every body had other plans and he was going to be stuck to do the inventory by himself. **_

Chapter 1

Dinner that night was un-eventful, nothing like the first few days after the battle, only the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were there. If it was up to Molly Weasley, she would have the whole Weasley and the remainder of the Order there all day everyday to look after them.

"Now Dears, what are you all planning on doing tomorrow?" Molly was not use to having a house with her kids in it and have it being quiet. "We mom, are going to…" his twin finish for him. "… start on a new line of products for your everyday de-cleaning house wife: When you feel that you clean more then you dirk up the house. Don't worry the solution is……" Fred turned to his twin. "well, we are still working in a catchy name for that." George shrugged. Hermione and Molly share a look. "Why would a house wife want to dirty up the house?" "No one said it was intended for house wives to use on their house." Fred reply. And George continued, "We're pretty shore that Hogwarts students are going to find… ah, some more useful and creative ways to make Mr. Fitch's job interesting." There was a round of laugher from all around the table at the prospect of causing the caretaker some _entertainment._

Hermione was next, "Ronald and I are going to have a…… date." Ron accompanied her in the flushing. Molly in the other hand had a giddy smile on her face; her Ronnikins was going on a date. "And Harry is going to go to Gringotts, to check on the bolts and their contents." Hermione continue, but tried to take some of the spotlight from the date tomorrow. Molly and Arthur share a small look but didn't comment on it. Arthur turn to Ginny asked, "What about you Gin-Gin? Have any plans?" At this Ron made a face but other wais stud quiet, maybe it was the fact that the talk that Herms and he had earlier was way to long to sit through it again.

Ginny turned to her Dad, with a smile playing in her lips, and answer. "I had plans but they were canceled at the last minute. I guess I could always help Harry. That's if he still needs help?" she turn to look at Harry, who inturn looked back but with a look a mixture of happiness and surprise. "Ah… Yeah. That would… be great…" he trail off, thinking over the situation.

The next morning after breakfast both Harry and Ginny prepare to leave to the bank. "I don't want to floe there Harry." "Me either. Okay grab onto me. I'll apparated us there." Ginny, being the evil little vixen that she was, grabbed his upper arm and squish it lightly, while her breast were in total contact with the arm. Harry had to try to concentrate harder on the destination. "You okay, Harry?" came Ginny's voice. "Yeah, I'm g-great." "Then why don't you open you eyes?" her voice was just a few inches from his left ear. She was obviously teasing him, although in his opinion torturing him.

Harry, after opening his eyes, and Ginny were greeted by a goblin that took them to a hall at the left side of the bank's entrance where they had apparated. The three came to a stop in front of a door full of symbols and no handle. The door open on its own accord, or so it seemed. They enter and with the goblins orders, they sat in the chairs in front of the desk. The goblin that had brought them didn't not stay but mention that the Head-Goblin would be right with them. They stayed silent for the first few minutes before Harry decided to ask her the one of the few questions that was eating him up. "Ah… so… who's this b-boy friend of yours?" he tried to make it out casual, but it was anything but. Ginny, we did clarify is an evil little vixen, know that he was nerves. She could always tell. The way his right hand always makes its way to his hair and the way his gaze shifts from thing to thing; but not taking any detail in. "Why do you want to know? Can I thrust you not to go and tell my _darling _brothers who he is?" "I… I won't tell anybody if that's what you want." he keep looking around the room. Before she could answer, a door open and in came a goblin, much older then the one that had brought them. "Good morning Mr. Potter and Miss. It is good of you to finally acknowledge the notes that were sent to you." Harry and Ginny where both familiar with goblins and their prideful characteristics; so they didn't see what good it would do to protest such greeting. It would get them no were, well maybe curse and through out.

Harry, and Ginny, sat for about an hour listing to the Head-Goblin read of the two wills: Lily and James Potter's and Sirius Black's. Was shown and given the keys and a stock of copies of documents containing the inventory of each bolt. The Head-Goblin then arranger for them to visit the bolts so they could look through them before signing any of the documents conforming that everything was still were it should be. Harry decided that it would be safer to just leave the Black bolt for last; the one belonging to his parents should require some prepping up before going through their things, so that left the Potter's family bolt.

The Potter family bolt was enormous. It contained tons of relics and trunks of jewels, as Ginny found out, that had belong to some ancestor or another. Even though it was big, it didn't take them more then an hour to go through it.

The bolt that had belong to Lily and James Potter was a bit smaller and didn't have as many things as the Family bolt but that didn't mean that it took them any less of a time looking around it. This for Harry, and unknown to him for Ginny, meant an emotional chaotic black hole. He felt closer to his parents yet so far. He looked though journals that had belong to his father and had read some of the passages. One that particularly grabbed his attention was about his mother.

_I gave her the necklace and she hasn't returned it! I think I'm finally setting to her. Maybe this time next year she'll be mine. I'll go ask her out latte… _

_Okay maybe she's not warming up to me. I should have just not asked. Maybe that way she would have kept the necklace. I tried to explain that I wanted her to keep it. That I wasn't going to think: that just because she had she was in depth to me and would be force to go out with me. Oh well, now I guess I have to return the jewel… _

Laughing a bit at the expense of his father's misery. Why not? He knew how it would work out. Harry took the next journal, one year later, and looked for the same date. Harry knew that he was going to find something written for that day…… and he was right.

_Who would have though that Lily, that's right, the Lily Evans would end up being my girlfriend of four months. FOUR Months! That's right four wonderful months. With us being Heads it makes it better. I have Quidditch practice, I can't miss I'm the bloody Captain, tutoring younger kids, (cough) pranks (cough), homework, hanging out with the guys, and Heads duties. It would have been nearly impossible to have a girlfriend. Don't worry; I have already thanked that Headmaster for his brilliant sense of making yours- truly the Head-boy. Now I can do Head duties and snog my girlfriend both at the same time._

Okay so Harry didn't want to know about his parents neglecting their duties to go off and snogged, but it did bring a smile on his face to know that his father was that happy for finally getting the girl of his dreams. He saw Ginny from the corner of his eye and was just thinking about how he had like for them to came together as a couple again, when Ginny call him over.   
"Harry look. It was you mom's. Isn't beautiful?" Ginny showed him a letter that was attached to the necklace. Apparently it was written by his mom.

First Birthday presents (that I keep) from James fist given on January 7th of the year 1976, and re-given on October 1st of the year 1976. The day I finally accepted to give him a chance. (Even though I was already much in love with the prick; way before that.)

It was a short note but it brought tears to his eyes. He had found out that not only did James care deeply for Lily but that Lily also cared about James. After seen the memories of his parents on his fifth year, he had dough that his mom had married his dad for love and not by being force into it. Yes, he had talked to Moony and… Sirius at that time but they were his father's best mates. For all Harry know they were covering up for his father. They had mention something along the lines of doing anything for each other, right? So why not lie to their friend's son about something like that? But there was no dough now that his mom did indeed love his father.

Wiping his eyes dry, he took the famous necklace from Ginny's hands and put it round her neck. The whole while, she said nothing until he was done. "Harry?" "I just want to see that it look like on y-someone." again he was avoiding her eyes. "Okay." she tried to take it off but Harry stop her. "Please leave it on." she hesitated and Harry saw that she wanted to take it off again. "At least, only until we get to the Burrow. Please?" he begged. She concurred to his reply and keep the necklace were it was.

They continue for another half hour looking around the bolt, in which Harry found a ring that had belong to his father, given by his grandfather, for his seventeen birthday. They finish with the inventory and decided to have some lunch before continuing on with the Black family bolt. Merlin knows they are going to need the energy to come out a lived form within the depths of the bolt, no dough full of Dark relics and Merlin knows what else.

Harry bought lunch for both at the Leaky Caldron. They share a quiet lunch only directing any request for the salt or pepper. With their tummies full, they enter the Black Family bolt. Like they had suspected it contain dark magic relics but that wasn't all. It had books, portraits, jewels, wizard money, and potions. There was a whole section of shelves fill with potions of all colors. Ginny being the curious one made a beeline for that section, she thought that they were going to do the same thing they had do at the other bolts, which was separate to cover more ground. But Harry wasn't too sure that he wanted Ginny to realm around here by her self. "We're sticking together on this one Gin-Gin." Ginny didn't mind, not really.

"Harry look. The potions are label." she showed him the tiny bottle of clear liquid that was label Veritaserum. "We better make sure **_none of those are missing._** Who knows what kind of trouble someone could cast by having something like this…" as he held up a purple-grayish bottle label Thenthersal, which he know to be a potion that could give the drinker immense physical power it also could be fatal if over douse, it was also quite illegal go have such a thing. They continue to look through potions in silence, marking off the potions they had and once in a will asking each other for help to identify, for some of the labels were almost unreadable. "So you never did tell me the name of your boyfriend." Harry couldn't think, even though he had been trying the whole morning, to bring up the conversation they had started up earlier that day. Ginny, who had been trying to reach for a potion from the top shelf, was startle by his voice and almost fell. But Harry couth her just in time, unfortunately for both the potion that she have been trying to reach and the one to the right of it did hit the floor. Act the impact they had with the floor nothing happen. Oh, no. It was when both concoctions mixed that were the problem. Harry and Ginny weren't pain attention to anything else except each other, other wise they would have had a chance to protect them selves from what was going to happen. Once the purple and orange mixed a bit of smock started to rise, that was the fist sign of danger; then started to boil, even then they would have time to do something. After that there was a large BOMB. It trough the pair apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I truly apologies for the MANY spelling and grammar mistakes! Truly sorryJ THIS IS NOT AN EXCUSE: You see I only want to put out the idea of this fan fiction out there, well I got a bit (a mayor) of a problem with doing things in a hurry. My apologies to those of you felling upset about the (again) many mistakes. I do very much appreciate each and every one of the reviews. THANKS AGAIN FOR THEM! **

**Eyoudhin- **Thanks for your wonderful review and yeah I know, poor Harry. But I promise to make it up to him. Okay!

**Neni Potter**

**& veronik- **Thank you both for the reviews. I fell all warm inside knowing that people (you guys) like the fiction so far. Thanks again.

**Lonelyzephy83**

**& Popey -** Thank you for suggesting beta. I'll try not to be heist on the rest of the story. Thanks againJ

**Hnz786- **Yeah, sorry about that. And nobody said anything about you being a stuck up senior. Well, at least I didn't.

**MeTaMoRpHoSis qUrL- ** Thank you for your input. I'll definitely try not to rush it.

**Petroleumjellydotone-** Thank you for reading it. You have no idea how please I am to know that you enjoyed it. ** EVERYBODY PLEASE GO AND CHECK OUT HER STORIES THEY ARE AWESOME.**

**HogwartsAngel101**- Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you continue.

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny**- Again sorry for offending you. I do hope you continue to read and review this story. Oh… by the way ITS my fan fiction and I say Gin-Gin it's a great way to get her temper rising. we all know how Harry likes to 'ruffle the chicken's feathers' About the nickname for Hermione, well I like to think that after spending seven and some years with somebody it gives you the obligation (that's right obligation, not just right) to give your best mate one. It shows how much you care! Just look at The Marauders, they obviously created more bonds with each other because of the nicknames (well except for the Rat). It gives you more… I don't know… it just adds something more to the relationship. It makes it more personal, you know. Anyways, please keep on reviewing. I really do appreciate your opinions, even if I don't fallow all of them.

**We left off: **

_Harry and Ginny weren't pain attention to anything else except each other, other wise they would have had a chance to protect them selves from what was going to happen. Once the purple and orange mixed a bit of smoke started to rise, that was the fist sign of danger; then started to boil, even then they would have time to do something. After that there was a large BOMB. _

Chapter 2

"Rgr… Ginny? Are you okay?" Harry had been blasted right into the wall. "Mm. I-I think so. You?" Harry heard her right across from were he stood. "Yeah I'm good." They turn towards each other. But Harry didn't see Ginny in front of him. Not Ginny, nope. Sure she had red hair but it was deferent, darker. And her eyes they were… they were his mum's? But how could that be. Well, she was staring at him in the same manner of curiosity.

"You're not Harry!" she said. At the same time that he proclaim that she was not Ginny.

"What do you mean, _not Harry?_" he asked.

They both started at each other, again, only blinking one or twice before Ginny broke the silence.

"Well, your eyes are hazel. Your taller then _Harry_. AND you don't have a scare." Ginny had been examining this suppose _Harry_ very carefully. You never know, it could be a Death eater trying to impersonate Harry.

"'course I'm Harry. And my eyes are not hazel, they're emerald green just like my mum's…" and at the end he whisper "… like yours?" more to himself, but she heard.

"Like mine? That _do you _mean, _like mine?"_

_Okay this was totally and a tally confusing. IF this was who she/he said she/he was, then she/he had to prove it, RIGHT?_

Still eyeing each other, they launch into series of questions that only the real Harry/Ginny would know the answers to. Like: According_ to Ron, what is the name of the teddy that two of your brother took from him and who were the two say brothers? Mr. Fluffy-taffy and it was Fred and George. Who broke your arm in my first year at school? Dobby. Why did we brake-up? You were being bloody novel. _Okay so IT was Ginny There was her famous and unmistakable Weasley temper… He tried to take her in his arms but she took a step back.

"What is my dad's favorite spot at the Burrow? AND why?" she ask will holding her breath. Well, she had proven herself to be the real Ginevra Weasley but he still needed to prove himself to be who he said he was.

It was a sort of trick question, everybody that knew of Arthur Weasley knew of his affiliation for muggle things that he usually store in the tool shed, but only the real Harry, and most of her family, know why.

"The tool shed because it's the perfect place to get away from both of the Weasley women when they are in bad a mood." he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Oh Harry, it is you." She had thrown herself at him. Taken by surprise, he lost his balance and they both ended on the floor.

After getting up from the floor, they decided to check head out the bolt but found that they were no longer in Gringotts but in Hogwarts.

"But what happen? Why are we like this? And why are we at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know Harry, but…" she didn't get to finish before a small boy turn the corner of the corridor Ginny and Harry were currently in.

_Oh great, I just got caught by the Heads. This is not good. I'll definably get another detention. Well matte as well greet them properly. _

"Hi James, hi Lily."

Harry turn to Ginny for some kind of explanation but only saw a frown, before her eyes pop out in realization. "Harry?" "Yeah Gin-Gin?" "I think we're not in our time any more." she said completely ignoring his nickname for her, not for the first time. His face was blank for a few seconds, just giving the small boy time to stand in front of them, before he too grasp the meaning of the boy's greeting. Harry look down at the boy and with a shaky voice he asked.

"What year is this?" The small boy's brows rose but he answer the question. "1976. Is this one of you pranks? And Lily is helping you now? Boy, I guess the rumors are true. James Potter finally got Lily Evans to go out with him." he then turned his attention to Ginny. "Is this out of your own free will or are you under a spell?"

Ginny gave him a small smile and firmly answer "Free will." She tried to ignore Harry… James? Who, was in turn trying to catch her gaze. "What's your name?" she thought it would only be prudent to know the name of this kid.

"You don't remember my name?" he sounded disappointed but not for long. "Ah. Your prank, right! Well, my name is Eric Diaz." He extended his right hand to shack hers, next taking Harry's for good measures.

"I know that you both have to finish your patrol, so I'll just take my leave." Little Eric decided that sense both Heads were playing a prank, on Merlin knows who, he was going to get out easily of punishment if he left within the next minute or two. So he left both 'Heads' at the middle of the corridor.

Both Harry and Ginny had no idea of what to do. It's no like they could wonder around school. If in fact it was the year 1976, that would mean that it was the Marauders and Lily's final year of school and there would be serious consequences if they ran into one of them. It's not like they could go to Dumbledore, right? But they could, he was still alive in this time.

So it was decided that that they would make their way to the Headmaster's office.

**A/N **

**I know boring chapter. I'll try to make the next one better. There's definitely going to be a lot of Sirius and Remus (even Peter) in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate each and every one of them. **

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny**- Glad you weren't offended. scratching my right elbow with my left hand and giving looking sheepishly And yeah you did came up a bit strong there but you definitely didn't offend me with your review, really you didn't. I totally and completely appreciate all review. I believe that criticism make people better themselves. But I definitely don't want to call them Jesus or/and Miss Piggy, that would not go with my plot. smiling at you Thank you for giving it another chance (and hope you continue). I really want to know that your thoughts on the story, so please continue to endure me for a little will longer.

**Petroleumjellydotone**- thanks! And you shouldn't have felt obligated to 'promote' my fan fiction on yours. I mention yours because you come up with the greatest plots and have the ability to give them life with your writing. I truly appreciated, don't get me wrong, but you shouldn't have done it if it was obligation. (If that's not the case, forget everything and just enjoy this next chapter.) Oh and I came up with a great plot for another fiction, unfortunately I don't have time to write it but if your interested just let me know. Again, Happy Birthday! Wish you good health and many more years.

**Eyoudhin**- very glad you like it. And English is my second language.

**Veronik**- You know, that's funny. I originally intended to have the entire chapter longer but I figure that a lot of you would prefer to read shorter versions of all the stuff that is in my head. (And believe me is a lot of stuff, some rather confusing in times.)

**Monsterpost**- Glad you like the story and actually it's just me (one person) writing the story. It would be great to have somebody writhing it with me but all my friends aren't into the whole Harry Potter-thing (bloody mental, if you ask me).

**Norwegianchick101**- Thank you! I totally thought she would say something like that.

**Popey**- Thanks for continuing with me

**We left off: **

_So it was decided that that they would make their way to the Headmaster's office. _

Chapter 3

There were a lot of thinks going on in Harry's head; there were a lot of emotions too. To begin with; Dumbledore was still alive, Sirius too. The Rat, he was there as well. And HIS parents, oh by Merlin, his parents were here too. Harry had to re-think more then twice about not going to the Headmasters Office and going to find his parents instead. Wouldn't you, if you lost your parents at an early age and by some miracle got send back in time?

Ginny, in the other hand, was thinking that this could be a trick set by a Death eater to get them… 'What would be the purpose of this?' she though.

They were both to into their own thoughts that they didn't notice when they arrived to their destination until they were in front the gargoyle.

"Ah?" Harry turn sheepishly to Ginny, "Do you know the password?"

She started at him for a minute, giving him a curious but irritated look, until he got the point across.

"Right! How would you." he whisper. _I guess I'll have to start by listing all the sweet's names I know,_ he though. But before he could utter a word he was he felt a hand at his left shoulder. Having just survived a war leaves you a bit paranoid, and for a good reason too. So Harry instantly withdrew his wand and was pointing it at his attacker.

Dumbledore?

Harry couldn't help himself; he lost the grip on the wand. We all know that Harry was preparing himself for this but it was still a shocker, seeing your mentor die not two years ago and them POP here he is, standing right in front of you. And mind you he is diffidently solid, not a ghost or a portrait.

Ginny's reaction wasn't any better, standing there with her mouth opening and closing not being able to utter a single word.

The Headmaster though, just smile and said, "Now Mr. Potter, I see no reason for trying to hex this old man. I presume that that was not the reason for wanting to get into my office?"

Not waiting for their response, he usher them to this office. Both fallow in silence, still being shellshock at the ordeal. Once in the Headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore took a sit behind his desk and with a hand movement indicated for them to take a sit facing him.

"Now I presume that there it something troubling you both to have come to my office at this time. Lemon Drop?" well he didn't seem trouble.

The teens decline and Ginny stole a glance at Harry. He was still starting at the Headmaster, no dough trying to come out of his shock and to work up his nerves to speak to his mentor. _I guess it's me then… so much for being the Brave-bloody-Griffindor he clams to be. _"Professor what years is this?"

The old wizards turn to Lily with curiosity and amusement. "Now Miss Evans don't tell me you have amnesia. Although, that would explain why you're dating Mr. Potter. No offence James but Lily, before, hadn't shown any interest in you and a couple of professors…" he gave a fake cough that sounded like the name McGonagall, "Excuse me! … wanted to make sure it was…"

Ginny with a small voice interrupted the rambles of the old wizard. "Sir, please answer my question." "Oh sure. It is the year 1976, the first of October. Now," the Headmaster continue, "what can I do for you?" again asking.

Through this exchange Harry had been thinking, _What if we don't tell Dumbledore, jet, and gets to meet my parents and the Marauders? I mean, if Dumbledore knows he'll surely find a way to go back and I lose any chance of meeting them. And what if I tell them about the future? Will they believe me? How will the future be?… _He came to a conclusion; hopefully Ginny will help comply with his decision.

Before Ginny could tell the professor they past… _uh, future?_…Harry whisper 'No'. But the other two heard him. "No, professor. We just… wanted a break from patrol." he was lucky he remember what the little kid said to him and Ginny about finishing with patrol. Harry, from the corner of his eyes, saw the look that Ginny was giving him.

"I think G-Lily and I have to go back and finish now." Without waiting, he knew it was rude but had to do this quickly at lest before Ginny said anything, he took the redhead's by the arm and walk out of the room.

When they had a good amount of distance from the gargoyle, Ginny withdrew her arm from Harry's grasp. "Harry what the heck in wrong with you." she hiss. "Why didn't you tell the Headmaster our situation? We could have been finding out why the bloody-heck we are in the past."

"Shh… Will 'ya." he check behind them to make sure nobody was listening. "Come on will talk in the room of Requirements. NOT here, in the open." Harry tried to take back her hand but she shook him off. _'I guess I'm back in the bog house.'_ "I'm more then capable of waking without your help." Just then she had the misfortune of tripping. _ 'Nope you sure don't need my help.' _Of course he didn't voice that out, he wasn't an idiot, and he also didn't help her to her feet, which would have definitely wounded her pride.

Getting to the seventh floor, where the Room of Requirements is located, Harry summoned it. They walk into a room with two comfortable looking chairs and nothing else. Harry figure that was all them needed.

Taking a sit across from each other Harry began to explain why he didn't tell the truth to Dumbledore. "… Please Gin-Gin, I just want to know my dad and mum." Ginny gave a sigh. "Okay Harry we'll get to know your parents. But how on Merlin's beard are we going to do that, looking like this. You do realize that we look like them, there can't be two James Potters and two Lily Evans' walking around the castle." "It's big enough!" "Harry, you really think people aren't going to notice. Plus there is still the fact that we could walk right into them. And if we try to stay away from them, we can't exactly meet them."

"Okay, okay." sighing Harry continue. "So we need to change 'our' appearance. I wasn't that great at Transfiguration, how about you?"

"I'm good at it; at least that's what McGonagall said. But we haven't began to do human alterations that's this year, or… well seventh year."

"I suppose Hermione would be please to hear me say this: We need to go to the library and study some spells before we decide to get out of this room."

"Harry have you forgotten what this room is? We don't have to go to the library of books, we could just require them. We do need to get out of the room to request them dough."

Harry nodded at her and fallowed her out, so they could summon what they needed. Will Harry was concentrating on the task, he didn't notice the when Ginny started to straggle with an invisible force. Someone had put a silence charm on her so she couldn't yell for help. _'So much for my Prince to rescue me and I'm only two yards about from him.'_

**Earlier in the Griffindor Common Room**

"Dammed it Padfoot, could you go irritate someone else?" A very strain Remus Lupin rounded at one of his friends that had been talking none stop about the most annoying things him, Sirius Black, could come up with, so of which didn't make any sense.

Instead of looking take back by Remus' sudden ad burst, Sirius smiled chicly at him and said, "So are you in for it or not?"

With a sigh Remus took the bait. "That do you want to do then?" he put his _Defensive Charms, Potions, and more _by Don Trusttme.

Sirius smile at his friend and darted to the dorm with a quick 'be right back' and true to his was he was right back in no less then a half a minute. Remus guess Padfoot mast have been exited to get this done, he just felt sorry for whoever Padfoot decided to terrorize. "What about Peter? You didn't invite him?" Sirius dismissed it with a hand flick. "I didn't want to bother waking him up, plus there's only room for two people under this." All the Marauders were able to use the invisible cloth; mind you they had to be extra careful with it. So when it wasn't being use, it always was in James trunk.

"Ready? Good. Let's go check on Hogwarts' favorite couple, should we?"

With the help of the Marauders' other precious position, the Marauders' Map, they didn't have that hard time finding the couple. The map clearly showed Lily Evans standing a few feet away from James, while James paced ones, turn and started again.

"You hex Lily and I'll do the dirty work." Sirius told Remus in a hush voice. Once they were in the back of 'Lily', Remus cast the spell and Sirius graved her from behind, making sure that both arms were at her side for his safety.

Unfortunately for him this isn't exactly the Redhead he knows. Ginny having six older brothers, who were glad to say they help shape their defenseless little sister into a young woman that could most definitely take care of her self, did the only thing that could be done in this kind of situation. With all the strength she could master she stepped on one of his feet.

She received what she wanted. He last his grip on her. Now Ginny had turn to her attacker and punch him at the face. The punch might not have brought the guy down but it gave her time to plan her next move.

_**A/N I'm sorry I had to ended there but its two in the morning and I can hardly keep my eyes open for much longer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know I haven't done any disclaims, but is it really necessary? I mean you all should be aware that Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Please, I have a hard time trying to get this fan fiction done while keeping a few of you interested in it. How in Merlin's beard would I write six (soon to be seven) wonderful books? **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this! Please read and review, I would love to hear what you think.**

**We left off: **

_She received what she wanted. He last his grip on her. Now Ginny had turn to her attacker and punch him at the face. The punch might not have brought the guy down but it gave her time to plan her next move._

'_Kay I can kneel him, George told me it was supposed to be really painful for a bloke.' _Ginny having receive advise from all six brothers on how to bring down an opponent (mostly males that try to get a little to fresh with her without her consent), was just about ready to attack her attacker.

"Dammed woman. WE were just trying to play a joke, no need for you to…" Harry, who had been temperately started in shock at the scene and his hands busy trying to find his wand, finally found his voice interrupted the dark head young man in his agitated rambling. "Sirius?" "Course it's me. We" Sirius pointed Remus out, who was standing near the wall for support. "Will you shut up Moony, it's not funny. I'll like to see you laugh when somebody smashes your toe and nose." These only send Remus into more laughter.

Mean while Harry was getting over the shock of seeing Remus and Sirius so young, he couldn't help looking around for his father.

"We didn't bring Wormtail with us Prongs. Sirius said he didn't want to bother waking him up but I think Padfoot just gets wanted to catch Lily and you snogging and couldn't wait to get here." Remus explain to 'James' after seeing him search for someone. "Remus?" Ginny as much as she was use to being in the middle of crazy and bizarre situations, mostly byproducts of the twins, couldn't not help but be a little apprehensive in this scenario. "How did you know we were here?" Keeping a cool and level head she analyzed the situation once more.

"With the help of the Marauders Map." Remus flash her a peace parchment

_But how? _She asked her self._ How… unless… but then… _"Can I have a-a look at that Remus?"

"Sure, but we already had a look at it. Don't worry the only people out of bed are us and professor Snug, I saw Diaz go back to the common room earlier." Remus handed 'Lily' the map and turn to 'James'. "What were you two doing here? Have you found a new secret of Hogwarts?"

"No." Harry answered a little too hastily but then replied calmly. "We were just making sure there wasn't anyone roaming in this corridor."

"Ha- James could-could you take a look at this?" Ginny couldn't believe what she was looking at, there on the map were Harry and her names were to be were the names of Lily Evans and James Potter. She had scanned the whole map put she couldn't find Harry or Ginny anywhere, nor could she locate another Lily Evans or James Potter on the map. Her suspisions were confirmed, though it wasn't really comforting.

"What is it?" she handled the map over to Harry. Seeing her face he began to worry, "Is there some-something wrong?" when she didn't answer he scan the map too.

"But Gin how is this possible? I mean the map doesn't lie. Right Remus?" "No James, it doesn't."

"Okay, that's all nice and dandy, but is anybody going to help me? I still have a really good nosebleed courtesy of the little red head, here."

"It's best if you take him to the hospital wing." Ginny told Remus, seeing that Harry hadn't gotten over the shock of having his young-godfather-to-be in the flesh. "Na, it's better if we just head to the common room. I'll help him there, plus your duties are over its well pass one and we all have class tomorrow."

_Okay so Ginny looks like mum, the map shows mum's name where Ginny's should be and so goes for me and my dad's name and looks. But that can't be right. Maybe we should have talk with Dumbledore… _Ginny had to guide Harry by the hand because he was in a daze. She would have been too but someone had to keep their head level and that only left her.

In a whisper, so that Remus and Sirius wouldn't hear, Harry told Ginny that they were going to go and have a talk with the Headmaster early in the morning. _Stupid boys. What makes him think that I'm going to do what he tells me? I don't even do what mum tells me to do. What? Just because his the boy-who-lived and the young-man-who-difited Voldemort? I don't bloody think so. He better be fucking grateful that I don't hex him right now. I should really ask myself if I ratter not turn Lesbian and stop straggling with Stupid males. Ekk! Never mind. _

To stop her self from having any of those wearied thoughts she pull Harry's had and pull him close to her, it wasn't that difficult considering that he was moving at her accord in the fist place. She took his face in both hands and kissed him lightly. Harry having been brought out of his state brought his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

She tried to pull away, without much effort, but that only made him hold titter to her. Sucking and nibbling on her lower lip, only parting for a second if not less and then capturing her lips again, Harry didn't even have time to thing about the fact that she wasn't her girlfriend or that she 'had a boyfriend'. Not like he wanted to think about something as depressing as that, in any case.

"Will you two hurry up? The fat lady is getting inpatient and she's not the only one." Harry reluctantly let go of Ginny, ekk in Lily Evan's body. Harry blush and almost ran threw the hole to the common room.

**Thanks Petrolumjellydotone**- It took me a while longer then I though, to up date, but there it is. Hope you enjoyed it.

Oh and the plot for the Pirate story…

Let's see were did I leave off?… can't recall… But I think I mention James background, right? He's the long last prince of Grounds Hollow, got last with he was very young. Captain Harry Prongs of the Animagie took the poor child and care for him as he was his own son. When the Captain dies, James is made captain of the ship. He doesn't know his prince and can't remember who his parents were, except that he came from a noble family.

Even though James family (King and Queen) think that the prince is dead, they recent the Animagie ship because it was the only pirate ship in the harbor when the day James 'died'. Sense the king and queen didn't have any more heirs to the crown, the king's abusers son (Snape) will be the one to take the crown when he turns 17.

Lily, princess of (I don't know, you chose), is to marry the soon to be king of Grounds Hollow. She doesn't like that particular fact, so she tries to get out of it, but can't. That's when she decides to do something will before that happens. She dresses as a common maiden, she hides in the Animagie ship (they were there to get supplies) after being chaise by one guard that recognize her, and the ship sets sail with her still onboard.

She meets the Captain (James), his grew men and woman (Sirius Love), other pirate ships (not as friendly as them), and finally 'soon-to-be-king-of-Grounds Hollow', who she hadn't meet before.

The whole adventure would be of the Animagie crew finding to escape the Navy that it's after them because of the princess; the crew finding out their captain is the heir to the crown; and finally, Lily and James falling in love throughout the story.

_Well what do you think? Good enough plot? Let me know._


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A Okay you all agree (I hope) with Harry for his reaction. It may have been Ginny but she was in his mum's body, that's just icky. Any how hope you all enjoy it. Oh almost forgot… Petroleumjellydotone has started a new story on Saturday Oct 29, you could check it out. Its call 'Aye Aye Captain!', it has a wonderful plot (hehe) and she's a wonderful writer. Happy reading! **

**Mandalorian Jedi: **Itwas my pleasure reading your story and I feel extremely grateful that you have taken interest in my story, thank you. I'm absolutely waiting for the sequel.** Happy reading.**

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny: **I know, that was like… EHH, poor Harry. And again I appreciate the constructive criticism. Hope you like this next chap.

**Petroleumjellydotone: **I haven't decided were James and Lily are. (If they even left) I have two options that I'm considering, so we'll see. Again, I'm so giddy that you had time to start the story, hehehe Sooooo awesome.** You're the coolest!**

**Megzzy6688: **Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked it. And if you like the plot of the story (pirates story)** Petroleumjellydotone **is writing it I only gave her the idea. She just had time to start it on Saturday. You should check it out. The updates may not be long (she just has so many stories going at once) but she updates them fast.

**No need for Declaimers, I hope...**

We left off:

_She tried to pull away, without much effort, but that only made him hold tighter to her. Sucking and nibbling on her lower lip, only parting for a second if not less and then capturing her lips again, Harry didn't even have time to thing about the fact that she wasn't his girlfriend or that she 'had a boyfriend'. Not like he wanted to think about something as depressing as that, in any case. _

"_Will you two hurry up? The fat lady is getting inpatient and she's not the only one." Harry reluctantly let go of Ginny, ekk in Lily Evan's body. Harry blush and almost ran through the hole to the common room._

Chapter 5

Ginny was stunned not only by Harry's reaction but of her own. Okay, she knew that she care and like Harry very much but the fact is that she had felt more this time. It was… lust? She felt lust for Harry and knowing didn't ease the knot in her stomach.

Still in though, she crossed trough the portrait hole and into the common room where Remus was waving his wand over Sirius' face and Harry sat opposite of them, watching every little detail his eyes could take in.

"Lily don't worry. Padfoot is not going to bark or bite you. You could came and sit with Prongs." Ginny looked from Harry, who in turn was avoiding looking at her, to Remus and finally to Sirius. Slowly she made her way towards Sirius. She got in front of the handsome young man and said, "I'm sorry Sirius. I though- I though I was being attack and it was pretty much instinct. _I'm sorry_." the last was a whisper. Sirius may now be her age but she still had respect for the Marauder.

"Don't worry Red, believe me, I have had worst injuries. Just ask James or Remus or even Peter." He looked at her and still seeing dough in her eyes he gave her a toothy smile. "Now, I'm tire. So I'll see you tomorrow Red. Are you coming Moony?" Sirius gave her a kiss in the check, to show there were no hard feelings, at least that's what Ginny though and Harry hoped, before walking to the dorm. Remus following his friend also gave her a kiss goodnight and left Ginny standing with her back to Harry.

"Ah…" Harry tried to make conversation; the awkward silence was just too much. '_How should I start? Should we talk about the kiss? Or the time-problem?…' _ Harry was running his hand trough his hairin nerviness and the fact that Ginny hadn't turn to face him wasn't helping him one bit.

After another seconds of silence, but to Harry it seem like a life time, Ginny was the one that spoke. "H-Harry we should go talk to Dumbledore. There isn't any point in staying if you parents aren't- _aren't here._" She swallow hard, making a greater effort to speak clearly. Hurt as she was, she couldn't… no she wouldn't allow herself to cry especially not in front of the one that hurt her. In this case being Harry. Fighting those emotions and gaining control of her self she started up again; only this time she turn around. Facing Harry like the true Griffindor that she was.

"But we'll do it tomorrow. I'm drain and maybe if I get some shut-eye my thinking process will run more smoothly." she had turned around and face Harry but that didn't mean that she was going to look at him. '_Let him feel relieved that I'm not forcing anything on this; he has enough in his plate. He owns me nothing and I own him nothing.' _

But Harry notice and that brought a shock of shame through his body. "Yeah, sure Gin-Gin." "_HOW MANY FREAKEN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?" _she growled at him without raising her voice, but the effect left him shaken up. "I'm-m sorry Ginny. I didn't… I was only…" Harry didn't know how to explain himself. He was only trying to lighten things up by brining in a bit of humor. He did it all the time and this was the first time she had reacted like this. Before he could get a full coherent sentence out Ginny had made her way to the starts that let to the girl's dorms and a stiff 'goodnight' was heard threw her stamps.

"I… _Ginny?" _aspirated he sighed and once more brought his hand to his hair. "Goodnight Gin. _My Gin-Gin_." His knees went weak from exhaustion and he ungracefully felt into the nearest chair. He couldn't bring himself to go up to 'his' dorm and hang out with the Marauders. As much as he wanted to get to know the teenage Marauders, he would probably say something stupid to Moony or Padfoot and he most likely would hex/punch/kick or all of the above Wormtail, and he couldn't take a chance in that. Harry felt asleep, both from physical (he had been moving and re-arranging stuff in the bolts) and from mental fatigue, in the common room with only the warmed of the fire to keep him company.

Ginny was having a hard time falling asleep. She had found her way into the girl's seventh year dormitory, spotted Lily Evans' bed and things and awkwardly gone through Lily's stuff to find some night cloths.

Ginny for some reason felt awful for snapping at Harry but she had been so emotionally haywire that his nickname for her had trigger the explosive. Heck, even if he had just sneeze she would had exploded. The fact that he had hurt her and he hadn't try to apologies or even offer a 'we should haven't had done that', had been just as bad as when he had pull from the kiss, realize it had been Ginny, little pathetic Ginny, and with disgust in his face walk away. That's what had run through his face disgust. Disgust for kissing her, Ginny Weasley in Lily Evans' body… '_Wait! That had been it. He wasn't disgusted at me; it was because I'm in his mum's body… Oh Bloody Sucker… I'm such an idiot… a moron… Now I have to apologies to him. Maybe if I act like it never happen…'_ She shifted her position in the bed._ 'Nah, he'll provably get more but-hurt… Like me, when I get like that.' _She, again, shifted her wait on the bed. _'I'll do it early tomorrow morning. When he, and I, have had time to calm down.'_

**N/A :0 another one: I don't like cliff so I try not to leave the end of the post with any. I would just love it if you could let me know what you think on this chapter. Next chapter should include a little bit more Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and my little character Eric, also some Peter and maybe some Snape in the mix.**

**I wish you all a Happy Hallows eve! May all the witches, wizards, goblins, elves, fairies, pixies, giants, demons, vamps, werewolves, shifters, Merpeople, weres in general, ghost and all of the other I didn't mention because it's to big of a list, have a wonderful eve. **

**Hey for all those who dress up for this event (Halloween) let me now what you wore or are going to were. I, myself, am dressing up as Red Ridding Hood. Last year I was a Fairy, I like to make my own costumes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter. A lot of us wish we did but unfortunately for us we don't… I don't. There a disclaimer… **

_We left off:_

_Ginny for some reason felt awful for snapping at Harry but she had been so emotionally haywire that his nickname for her had trigger the explosive………… 'Wait! That had been it. He wasn't disgusted at me; it was because I'm in his mum's body… Oh Bloody Sucker… I'm such an idiot… a moron… Now I have to apologies to him. Maybe if I act like it never happen…' She shifted her position in the bed. 'Nah, he'll provably get more but-hurt… Like me, when I get like that.' She, again, shifted her wait on the bed. 'I'll do it early tomorrow morning. When he, and I, have had time to calm down.' _

_Chapter 6_

Sunlight started to peek in through a small opening on the heavy curtains on the four-post bed, making Ginny rolled on her stomach. She would have gone back to full sleep-mode if it hadn't been for the noise people were making around the room. She slowly stretched out still in bed. On her knees and elbows, catlike, with her butt in the air and arching her back a bit. Her mind started to clear bit by bit, remembering yesterday's events.

"Hey Lily, you might want to get up if you plan on making your daily morning run to the library."

"Ah… yeah I- I'll just be a minute." Ginny wanted to wait until the girls left the dormitory before getting but that had been before they notice that she was, too, awake. Now she had no choice but to open the drapes around the bed and dress for the day.

While Ginny uncomfortably went through Lily's trunk to look for something to wear, the door opened. A pale skin, with blond long hair, girl stood in the door way looking right at her. "Lily you couldn't have had a fight all ready. Did he do something stupid? 'Course he did, he always does, doesn't he. And his stupid friends, can't forget them." "Rebecca what in the name of Merlin are you going on about?" one of the brunet girls, the one with hair down to her waist asked while the other brunet was helping her brush her hair.

"Well it's obvious that Lily and James had a fight." the girl call Rebecca said like it was a fact. Ginny straighten up with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in her hands. "They- I mean we didn't have a fight." _Well, it's not entirely false. Lily and James didn't get into a fight. And for that mater neither did Harry and I… It was more _me_ fighting him and him just staring back at me. _

Rebecca gave her a funny look "then why is he downstairs pass-out in one of chairs in the common room?" "Ha- what? He didn't go to his room?" "That's what I'm saying Lily. You really didn't get in to a fight then, huh? Good. I was a little worry for a second there. I mean you barely have a day being a couple. It would have awful if you had already gotten into a fight, although being who you are…"

But Ginny didn't get that far into Rebecca's rambling, to tell the truth she hardly heard anything after learning that Harry had not sleep in a comfortable bed like she had. _Great now I feel sorry for that too. I mean he got me mad, he knows I don't like it when he calls me that. Okay so we are both going trough this together, except he is more emotionally involved with any of them then me… Oh by Merlin, this is stupid… why should I feel this guilty about him not sleeping in a comfy bed? Oh bloody hell, it is my fault… Okay I'll just go down and apologize for it. _She dropped the jeans and t-shirt on top of the unmade bed and headed for the boor leaving Rebecca still rambling.

Lily Evans, to the over viewers, took the last step from the stairs that lead the way to the girls dormitories a little more hesitance. The fact that Ginny hated to apologize for something that she was half sure wasn't her fault wasn't it but that she had to apologize to Harry James Potter for something she was half sure was her fault was. She, at a slower pace, cross the distance between the bottom of the stairs and the chair that he slept in last night. Looking down at his face Ginny felt more weight on her guilt.

She kneeled in front of him and she couldn't keep her hand from going up to his face and moving his bangs to the side to gaze up at his scar. The scar that not only had change his life but the lives of millions… no billions of other witches and wizards not counting muggles and other magical creatures alike. The tips of her fingers trace the white silk-like skin so tenderly, and it felt like she knew it would feel. All those years not giving up hope that one day she would get to, but unlike her dreams his eyes were close.

She gave a recede sigh and started to withdrew her hand but in that moment a hand came out of nowhere to capture it, drawing it back to Harry's face and resting it on his right check. Ginny couldn't take her eye of the hand that was holding hers. Well that is until Harry's voice caught her attention. "That's that mean that you forgive me?" he asked, still not opening his eyes.

She had to swallow before answering him. "Harry I don't… You don't have to apologize for anything." Once more she try to take her hand back only to realize that it wasn't going anywhere without his permission. "Are you sure? You seem pretty mad at me for the last comment. I-" he squeeze her hand a little to emphasize his point. "I know how much you don't like it when I say Gin-Gin." again he gave another light squeeze. "But is the only nickname that only _I_ use. To …"

"Oh Harry, your eyes…" He had opened his eye to look at her face while he apologized for his stupidity but she interrupted his little speech.

He frowned a little and asked, "What about my eyes?" "Harry your eyes are green." she, too, was frowning but unlike Harry it was in concentration. "Ginny, you know my eyes are green. Why would that surprise you?" "No Harry. _Your _eyes have always been green, until last night." Seeing comprehension form in his eyes, she moved her hand back up his face and with her fingers, once more, traced his scare. "And your scare is back too." _Your nose and your lips, too. He's himself again. Not James Potter but Harry James Potter. Green eye-messy black hair boy-who-lived-Harry. _

_How can I not notice that my Gin-Gin was back? I guess I just got caught up trying to apologize to her that I didn't think about anything else. Those honey color eyes of hers, the highlights on her red hair and those flecks nicely strep around her nose and cheeks, all of it is back._

After making sure that they were back to being Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley they withdrew from each other just a tinny bit.

Licking her bottom lip Ginny asked what she had come down to find out. "You slept in the Common Room?" the only response she got was a nod from him. "Was it because of me… and my temper?" he again only nodded his head but his time he opened his mouth to add to it. "And because it would have been really weird to sleep next to my future-to-be-decease-godfather, one of my future professors and the future murder of my parents not to mention in my father's bed." he shock his head as to clear it a bit. "No it wasn't only that. It was just the accumulation of all of it." He took her right hand in his, "But I'm still really and truly sorry I made you mad with me. That's the last thing I would want."

"Like you said Harry, it was just a weird night. Plus we were both too tired… so if you apologize for anything that means that I too have to apologize_." _

"Ah isn't this the cuties? They're so in Luv! I take dives on godfather." Young Sirius Black had made his way into the Common Room and was currently pushing Ginny out of the way. "Young man, don't ever do that again. Your father and I were worry to death." At the mention of his father, Harry's eyes pop out. _They know? But, how? And my dad is upstairs? _ Sirius would have stop with his antics if he would have seen Harry's face but as Sirius pay no mind to poor man, he continue. "Sitting up there worry that our poor boy was in the nasty mean old world with a hussy," he turn his face to Ginny, who still was in the ground where Sirius had push her. "don't come near my poor baby again. Do you understand? I will not allow a scarlet woman to corrupt my baby." Sirius to Harry is his arms and shove Harry's head in to his chest were mother's bosom would have been. "Don't worry my poor child; Mum will never let the red-head hussy get her claws on my little boy."

"Come on Lily." Remus appeared in front of Ginny, he held out his hand to help her up. "Don't worry it wasn't your punch that's making him act this way. To tell the truth I'm not sure why he acts this way." He scratched his ear and shocked his head lightly. "That's the way he came to us."

"Sirius leave Prongs alone." But Sirius keep on stroking 'James'' head and acting like a worry-mother. Harry just stay in the awkward hug too shock to do anything. "… now Jamie, I have told you time and time again to comb your hair. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Remus please tell our son to comb his hair." "Sirius, you prick, leave Prongs alone."

**butterfly winds**: thankz for reviewing and I'm truly sorry for the delay. I really didn't want to take this long to update.

**BRanTsKi**: Thank you. It really means a lot to me to hear this.

**TheFriendlyAnarchist**: Yeah I know, and again sorry! Somebody recommended getting a beta, maybe I should look into it.

**Petroleumjellydotone**: Thanks for that… I hope you liked this chapter as much.

**Megzz6688**: Thank you for your support! Hope you like this one too.

**Haydenrocks14**: Yeah it is vault, not bolt. Sorry for the many mistakes, again.

**Popey**: Sorry for the delay! But here it is, one more post of the story, I'm hoping next one won't take to long. Cross your fingers.

**A/N Thanks to all the readers and I'm so sorry for the long wait… Oh and if any of you would like to be my beta send me an e-mail, thanks!**

**Oh, and I know that in chapter 1 Arthur calls Ginny by using Gin-Gin so if you guess could just pretend that he didn't and instead call her Gin… that would be wonderful. J Gin-Gin is a nickname that only Harry calls her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I want to thank all the readers, especially the one that review. Thank you for giving me your opinions and sharing your comments and concerns. I know some of you were confused about last chapter (the whole Ginny and Harry going back to themselves and Remus and Sirius not 'noticing') hopefully this chapter will clear as to why they didn't. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

_**We left off:**_

"_Sirius leave Prongs alone." But Sirius kept on stroking 'James' head and acting like a worry-mother. Harry just stay in the awkward hug too shock to do anything. "… now Jamie, I have told you time and time again to comb your hair. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Remus please tell our son to comb his hair." "Sirius, you prick, leave Prongs alone." _

**Chapter 7**

Remus turn back to 'Lily' to make polite conversation while Sirius got a whole of himself, but most likely 'James' putting him there. "Not that there's any of my business but James and you didn't spend the night together, huh?" Ginny, who was still open-mouth-staring at Sirius, tore her eyes from the two and turn to Remus.

"Like I said 'It's none of my business', we were just wondering why Prongs didn't…" now that he thought about it maybe Lily didn't know that he hadn't.

"Why Prongs didn't sleep in his bed last night?" Ginny finish for him. He nodded his head and watch as Lily's face gave a slight blush. "We kind of had a disagreement before I went up to the dorm." It wasn't that hard to show guilt for what had happen. "He slept in that chair..." she pointed out the chair where Harry was finally trying to fight-off Sirius. "… huh… all night. But I didn't know that he was going to do that. I expected him to go upstairs to rest. I wouldn't have…" Remus raised his eyebrows questionably. "… Okay maybe I would have. But he was being a prat." She tried to defend herself.

"What was the fight about?" "It wasn't a fight per say. It was more a disagreement." "Fine. What was the disagreement about?"

"Ah, ah!" She couldn't come up with anything good for it. Remus raised one hand to stop her from having to answer. "Don't have to tell me, not really. As long as everything is fixed, that's all that matters." He hesitated a bit before asking. "Is it?"

"No, not everything. Not really. But we're working on it." She turned back to Harry and Sirius before saying. "I think I should go and change for the day."

"Get. Off. Me. You. Prat." Harry struggle against Sirius' weight while Sirius' bark-like laugh fill the Common Room.

"Don't you love me anymore Prongs?" "I said off. Don't make me hex you." "I'm hurt Prongs. Would you really hex your best mate? Do you, really, not love me anymore? And more importantly, wound the reason for this treachery of the Marauders Brotherhood be because of a certainly Red-head beauty?" In his little speech Harry got the upper hand and in one final push, shoved Sirius into the floor. Sirius not really putout by the fact that he was in the floor, pointed an accusatory finger at 'James' and said. "I'm right, aren't I? You have betrayed the Marauders Brotherhood for a Red-head- Green-eye beauty. Shame on you, Prongs."

_By Merlin, what is wrong with Sirius? Maybe, maybe I was right the first time and somebody is planning a cruel and sick joke on me. And maybe Ginny is in on it too._ Harry turn to look at Ginny's faced and saw that her expression mirrored his feelings. _Okay maybe Ginny's not in on it, but it could be still a joke. I have to talk with her about this without this two. _"Can we talk?" he was staring at Ginny and Remus took that as his cue to take Sirius with him and give the couple some privacy, up the stairs that lead to the boys dorms.

Harry waited a few minutes to make sure they were alone before starting. "This is weird. I'm starting to rethink that this is a twisted joke." He began; Harry took her by the hand and let her to a corner to discuss the issue.

They talk about the deferent possibilities that this could be a cruel prank, but Ginny finally rule that out. It was just too elaborate to be a prank and it could be a trap for Harry, except that whoever, if so, would have try something by now. "But if it's not a prank then how come they haven't said anything about our appearance? I mean, I know I look like my dad but the eye should give it away. Not only that but deliberate differences like height and can't forget the scar." Ginny had put on her 'Hermione look', the look were she's thinking stuff through and analyzing everything, while Harry kept talking. After a couple of minutes her eyes showed recognition to the situation. "I think I know… but if so then…" Harry frown, not being amuse with her. But before he could say or do anything Ginny ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm, coming back with something in her hands. Still frowning, Harry lean on the side of the couch and cross his arms in front of him. "You know I hate when Hermione doest that and I fell very little deference when you did it just now!" With his chin he made motion and asked, "What's that?"

"Harry, you are not going to like this." She ignored the question, not because she didn't want to answer it but try to explain to him what she had found out. His frown dipped. "What won't I like?" Ginny was without words to explain. "Ginny, what won't I like?" He had push of his position and was in front of her now. Ginny looked into his eyes and held out her hands, she spoke while he took it. "I don't really know how this is possible Harry but… oh Harry, we really at to talk with Professor Dumbledore." Harry had taken the object from her.

"A mirror. Thanks Gin, but I already know how I look. I might not be ravishing but that's nothing to get upset…" he trail off after glimpsing at him self in the small hand mirror. He took his eyes off his image and looked at Ginny questionably. Ginny, who had study his face for any kind of reaction to his situation, nodded at him silently answering his unasked question. Not fully believing this he asked, "Ginny, do you see your self in the mirror or my - my mum?" With out braking eye contact with him she answers. "Lily Evans." Harry closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "Harry I see Lily Evans and I could only come to the conclusion that that's who they…" she pointed at the stairs that let to the boys dormitories. "see when they looked at me. And they see James when they look you."

After Ginny convincing Harry that it would be best it she not wonder the castle in pj's, he gave her a few minutes to change to day cloths and they headed to the Headmaster's office. It had been a tad difficult to shave off the rest of the Marauders. Telling them; they had to talk to Professor Dumbledore about some important Head issues. Sirius didn't believe them and was shouting after them about dark corners, cozy broom closets and about impatient love birds. "Stupid Rat-face." Harry mumbled darkly still hearing the snickering that came out of Peter's gleeful face. It took all of Harry's willpower to not turn and curse the boy. It helped, when Ginny graved his hand and directed his attention to they current problem. "Later Harry. I'll even help you out." It was amazing that she knew what he was thinking.   
"Okay but will do it before we leave." She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded her head.

With in minutes they had reach their destination and ones they had stated the password, they when up the stairs only stopping in front of the wooden door to knock. A firm "Come in." was heard and Harry opened the door allowing for Ginny to go in first. Professor Dumbledore was feeding his phoenix. It had been a while that Ginny had set eyes on Flakels, _Sense Dumbledore's funeral. _She mused. Harry on the other hand, had not only seen the amazing bird but in fact the bird had aid Harry in the final showdown against Tom Riddle. It felt weird for both to walk in on a dead-man's office and find him feeding his familiar. "Ah Mss. Evans, Mr. Potter what can I do for you, this morning?" Silently they share a look and with an encouraging nod from Ginny Harry began. "Well Professor…" in that moment the Flakels let out a wondrous sound, not a song but a rich note; like a preview of a promises to come. A feeling that Harry and, unknown to him, Ginny thought that would never pass through them again. A combination of: hope, joy, happiness and laughter. With that they both know that this was indeed Dumbledore, if the had any dough it was erase then and there. "… Professor we're not who you think we are." Harry stopped there to wait for a reaction out off the old man but when he didn't get one Harry turn to Ginny for her assistance in telling their story.

Ginny took one step closer towards the professor and a deep breath. "My name is Ginevra Weasley and this is Harry Potter. We might look, to you and everybody else here, like Lily Evans and James Potter but we're not." She presided to take step closer and another breath. "We're not sure how it happen and where the real Lily and James are. All we know is that we were at Gringotts before we ended here." Dumbledore pointed them to the chairs in front of his desk and sated himself behind it, facing them. Harry took over telling the story from there, starting with who their parents are, what year they came from and then skipping to what they where doing before they found themselves in Hogwarts, no need to tell his whole life time story. _At least, not until the professor asks._

**FirePrincessofSlytherin16: That's a very long name (signature) Any ways…. Hope this clear the confusion. Thanks so much for reviewing… truly love hearing from readers.**

**Petroleumjellydotone: sorry can't answer the question, yet, 'cus I don't know myself. L We'll see… thanks again for reviewing. **

**Wonderlander: I know last chapter was confusing but … well you'll see how it gets clear out. Gud? Sorry don't understand. Thank you for taking time to review this story.**

**Popey: Thank you for your words of encouragement, gratefully appreciated, Thanks. Plus I had to make it up to Harry, couldn't have him kissing his mum, again. Ekk.**

**BRatski: Ooh thank you. You're too kind to me. I'm glad that you enjoy it, brings a smile to my face. **

**P/S I put out a one-shot/song "Ginny It's cold out side." check it out and let me know. It's a Christmas related story. **

**P/S/S I know I need a beta and if anybody knows of somebody or if somebody is interested e-mail me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey there! Here's another chapter hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.J **

**We left off: **

_Ginny took one step closer towards the professor and a deep breath. "My name is Ginevra Weasley and this is Harry Potter. We might look, to you and everybody else here, like Lily Evans and James Potter but we're not." She presided to take step closer and another breath. "We're not sure how it happen and where the real Lily and James are. All we know is that we were at Gringotts before we ended here." Dumbledore pointed them to the chairs in front of his desk and sated himself behind it, facing them. Harry took over telling the story from there, starting with who their parents are, what year they came from and then skipping to what they where doing before they found themselves in Hogwarts_, no need to tell his whole life time story. At least not until the professor asks.

**Chapter 8**

Ginny and Harry helped each other tell Dumbledore what had happened, or what they though had happened. Amazingly the old professor didn't interrupt their story. He did get a sparkle in his eyes, although not the usual one. The fact that Dumbledore didn't interrupt them, by questioning their story, had both of them worried.

_'He at least would have some questions or dough about this_,' were Ginny's thoughts.

"…. And that is the reason why we came to your office last night, sir." Harry stated.

Ginny continued with, "We sort of," she looked pointedly at Harry, "... Wanted to make sure that this wasn't a prank"

"Or plot to kill me."

"... Before we came to you, but we came to a decision that it couldn't be either because of the situation we're currently in."

When they finish with their story, they waited patiently for Dumbledore to react. They watched waiting for some kind of solution for their problem to form on his face. The aged man sat there with an amusing and thoughtful look on his face before opening his mouth to speak.

"Now as much fun as that might sound, I'm afraid that we can't hold that kind of mayor event this year." He raised a hand to silence Ginny. "I know that you two have worked hard to come up with this idea. Well not only the idea but to have planned it as well. But we can't possibly. Not this year I am afraid."

Harry was dumbfounded by the phrases that were coming from the elderly man's mouth.

Ginny protested. "Professor I don't understand."

Dumbledore looked at her and said, "A ball would be wonderful. But…"

This time Harry was the one to interrupt his old headmaster, "Ball? Who the Bloody-fuck is talking about a Ball?"

Ginny gasped at him as he had never sworn in front of her before. "Harry James Potter," she spoke sounding quite stern. "Do you eat with that dirty mouth? Just be grateful that mum isn't here to wash it out."

"Ginny not now, we can worry about the stated of my mouth later."

The words had come out before he had time to register them. It was a miracle that he wasn't blushing.

"Now, now Mr. Potter. Like I said it's a wonderful thought to host a ball this year, but with the recent events it would be wisest to not convey any attention on the school."

The professor paused for a few seconds, to look at his illogical watch, and then said, "You both still have time to get to breakfast."

He motioned them to the door and waited patiently for them to take their leave. But neither Ginny nor Harry got up from their sits.

"Sir did you paid ANY attention to what we have been telling you!"

"'Course James, But like I said we can't bring any kind of attention to the school."

Ginny, tried but failed to control her temper, and let out a frustrating sigh.

"Professor!" she practically whined. "He's not James, he's Harry. He is James and Lily's son from the future."

"Yes, Lily, it would help with the inter-house…ah animosity that has been all too present for years. But I must emphasize that in the recent events it is best to keep a low profile, or the most inattention can receive," The stubborn professor pointed out.

"James, I'm sure your cousin has told you about the muggle attacks not being random events, but that they are in fact planned by a group of… "

Harry cut him off, impatiently, "Death Eaters."

It was logical that they would hear about the attacks. Although he had thought that attacks would have started way before now. Thought it seemed that Tom was being a bit discreet at the moment. How long was it till' all the horrors start in the wizarding world? That was what Harry wanted to know. Or maybe it had already started but the Ministry had yet to get wind of it. Yet it seemed obvious that Dumbledore knows who He is and what He wants. But he had yet to figure out how far it had gotten. Harry was shocked with himself. He was shocked that he had never asked anybody about this.

"Yes, James… Death Eaters. And I am afraid that it won't be long before the attacks will be targeted elsewhere."

The man's entire twinkle had left his eyes at such a thought. It wouldn't have surprised Harry or Ginny, if they had thought that this was the first time that their future-dead-Headmaster's eyes lost that special twinkle, but they both could tell it was not and they really tried not to dwell on it.

"Now if you don't hurry, you'll miss breakfast all together."

Both Ginny and Harry stood solemnly at this. They were still mourning not only for their favorite Headmaster's sparkle, but for all those people lives; not to mention the choices that were lost to them because of the war and their own innocence.

They silently walked for a few minutes they thought to themselves. Ginny broke the silence first.

"Harry?" He stopped and turned to her sad eyes. Frustrated he ran his hand through his hair as he couldn't think of anything that would get the look of sadness off her pretty face. He was sure that he probably was baring a similar look.

Unknown to him, just that small action, of running his hand through his hair, had brought some comfort to Ginny. It was a homey feeling, not much of one, but enough for her to take notice of the emotion that Harry brought out in her.

"That man still frustrates me to no end… ah… Sometimes. I mean it's not like there was anybody in the room with us that could give that kind of information away. He didn't bloody help us at all," Harry stated.

He had started to pace in front of Ginny as he spoke. Harry stop right in front of her and said,

"Or maybe it's one of his 'life-learning lessons' that he is known for, the ones he is so fond of coming up with. That's probably why he acted like he didn't hear or understand what we were saying."

_'By Merlin, even dead, the old man can't seem to stay out of my life._' As soon as the thought cross his mind, he regretted it. He couldn't deny to himself that he would have liked to have his old mentor back.

"Harry what if…" Ginny had gotten an idea but, '_What if Harry didn't like it? Well it doesn't matter. We need to find a way to get back to the future and find out where the real Lily and James are.' _

"You're doing it again, Gin-Gin."

"Doing what, exactly? And I told you to stop calling me Gin-Gin, you prick," she retaliated.

They both gave a silent sigh of relief that they had been holding. Maybe now they could go back to ….uh … whatever kind of relationship they had held before all this.

"The 'Hermione look'. You really need to stop hanging out with her; she's being a bad influence on you." He teased.

"Why I never... Harry James Potter, she is as much, if not more, your friend then mine. Just why are you talking that way about her?" She pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Just wait until I tell her what you said."

**A/N I know it's a little short but…. No, no excuses but I'll try to make the next update a bit longer. **

**WickedPotter Thanks for the words of encouragement. Hope you enjoy this chapter, too.**

**Pertroleumjellydotone Thanks again for being Beta for this story. I really appreciate! **

**P/S Haappppy reaaadding…. even to all those lazy people that don't leave reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey there people. Hope you all are well… Well here's the next update, I hope you all enjoy it. **

**We left of: **

_"Doing what, exactly? And I told you to stop calling me Gin-Gin, you prick," she retaliated._

_They both gave a silent sigh of relief that they had been holding. Maybe now they could go back to ….uh … whatever kind of relationship they had held before all this. _

_"The 'Hermione look'. You really need to stop hanging out with her; she's being a bad influence on you." He teased. _

_"Why I never... Harry James Potter, she is as much, if not more, your friend then mine. Just why are you talking that way about her?" She pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Just wait until I tell her what you said." _

Chapter 9

He shook his head, "You can't tell her."

"And why not?" She smiled at him almost teasing him.

"Well," he made a show of thinking it through then he shocked his head, "I can't come up with anything remotely good, but when I do I'll tell you."

"Fine, I'll give you an extension on coming up with a good excuse to save yourself from Miss Granger's wrath, But only a week and nothing more than that."

Harry gave a small movement with his head to indicate that he understood her.

It was great fun to tease each other like they were. It had been much too long since they were able to do so, and even then it had never been quite like this.

Ginny's mind got back on track, "Harry, I think we need to ask for some help."

He frowned, "We just did, but Dumbledore couldn't help us. Who else could we ask for help? McGonagall?"

"No she'll probably think you're trying to trick her or something."

"Hagrid?" Harry put in.

"As much as I love Hagrid, he won't be able to help us. We need somebody that could help us discover how in fact we got here."

Harry gave a small nod of understanding.

"Maybe, Flit…," She shook her head at that suggestion.

"Damn Gin, there's no one else," Harry said, throwing up his hands in frustration.

Ginny stood quietly and stared into his emerald eyes; daring him to come up with the same name or names as she had. He blinked once, twice and then it came to him. But the idea was a bit out there even for the Weasley twin's youngest and only sister.

Laughter pour out of him, it took a minute to get him self under control just enough to speak.

"The Marauders?" he asked, shaking his head humorously dismissing the idea at once.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

The smile that had made itself known on his face, slowly transformed into a frown.

"Why not? Gin, do you really think they are going to believe us?"

"We'll just prove to them that it's true." Harry gave an incredulous look.

"And how exactly are we going to prove to them that we aren't Lily and James? We look like them to everyone but ourselves."

"I know that but we don't know enough about your parents to play their roles in history," She raised her hand to stop him before he interrupted her, "I know they haven't notice yet, but we haven't spent too much time in their presence for them to notice any changes in personality. Also, from what Lupin told us about the relationship that the Marauders share, they are going to take notice sooner or later."

"Maybe they won't." Harry replied trying to sound hopeful.

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't notice if I took over Hermione's body?" She questioned him.

"'course I would. I mean I'm pretty sure that I could tell that it was you and not her, given a little time."

He then added in his mind, ' It's very hard to miss the Weasley temper even without the red hair as a dead-give-away.'

"Exactly! You have known Hermione for so long. Hell, you know her even better her parents. It's the way a friendship works. Well not all friendships, but where best mates are concerned it does." Unknown to her was that that was not the only reason Harry would be able to tell.

"Okay, say I agree that we should tell them. How are they going to help us?" He asked.

Before she could answer, sound filled the hall they were currently standing in. Laughter and friendly conversations were coming from different groups of students. This signaled the end of breakfast and the beginning of the intermediate period before the first class of the day.

Ginny gave a nerves chuckle when a few girls walked by and greeted them. Waving at a few more people that seemed to know them, from the corner of her mouth she whispered, "We can't skip classes. So we'll go to class and after that we'll tell the Marauders. Then we will figure this out and get back to our time."

Harry nodded his head will waving at a couple of prefects.

"Sounds good, but first we need to find out what our first class is."

They made their way to the seventh floor and into the Gryffindor's Common Room. They, fortunately, got cut a break when the Marauders came down the stars from the boys' dormitories with James' books and a bit of toast for them to eat before class.

"We thought that since you can't take care of each others eating habits we'd do it for you," Remus said, handing Lily (Ginny) toast with a bit of Jam in it and James (Harry) toast with honey smothered on top. They each said their thanks to the young wolf sincerely grateful because they both had forgotten about that basic need.

"It's best if we started to make our way to class, we don't want to be late. McGonagall hates it when we're late. She did say that next time we were late she'd turn Padfoot into a clock." Said Remus.

"Hey, she didn't say that. She said that she'd turn one of us into a clock. How do you know it won't be you?" Sirius asked smirking at them, "Or maybe Peter, here. Yeah Wormtail will make a great clock. Maybe one of those grandfather clocks… but I guess that a watch will work better if we wanted to carry it with us."

The boys waited for Ginny to go to the girls' seventh year dormitory to pick up Lily's Transfiguration book. Ginny was also lucky enough to find that Lily kept her schedule along with a daily planner. She took Lily's Charms, Potions, and Ancient Ruin books for the rest of the lessons of the day.

The group dash through the corridors and secret passages to make it to their first class of the day.

When they walked through the door leading to Transfiguration, Ginny and Harry stopped at the site before them. Snape, their not-likable (for lack of a better word) professor, was in this class… joy.

The class included students from all four houses. At the front left hand side of the room the Ravenclaw's filled two rows. The next two rows were of Slytherin. On the right side the first two seats were unoccupied but the next two rows sat Hufflepuff's. Behind theses seats, sat two girls one from Hufflepuff and one from Gryffindor they intentionally leaving an open seat between them.

Sirius apparently knew it was for him because he moved forward and filled the empty seat.

Remus and Peter took the next two seats behind the three, leaving the front two seats for the Head students.

As Ginny and Harry took their seats, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom. She crossed to the front of the class and started her lecture on human transfiguration.

The class had to take notes and practice the incantation they learnt that day. Harry was the first to accomplish the task, follow closely by Sirius and Ginny. Throughout the room students were examining their paws, claws or, in Harry's case, hoof.

Ginny raise her left hand that she had transform into a reddish paw. "What do you think?"

"It looks like a feline paw." He shrugged.

"How can you tell?" She kept on examining it, "Try elongating your nails," He suggested.

Throughout the entire day, Ginny and Harry had little time to discuss how they were going to tell the Marauders about their real identities.

For Harry, it was frustrating not to be able to tell his future Godfather and Lupin about Peter's betrayal. But he knew, even though he wanted to ignore that little voice in his mind, that to do such a think could endanger the future_. I mustn't mess with time_, was his mantra. It helped to lessen his guilt of letting the scum play the friend to the other two.

During lunch Ginny and Harry had agree to tell Peter as well. It would be for the best, otherwise they would have to explain why they wouldn't be including one fourth of the Marauders and that would bring up other questions about the future. Before heading for the next class, Ginny asked them to meet Harry and her in the seventh year boys' dormitory.

When everyone had gathered Ginny spoke, "We have to," she looked at Harry, "tell you something."

She turn back to Remus and Sirius, trying to ignore Peter. "It's really important."

**A/N Thankz to the few that read and review. I have said it: it's great to have some input from other fans. Constructive criticism rockz!**

**Siriuslylatin thank you for the encouragement.**

**Bratski, it's great to know that you like it. I truly hope you continue reading it.J**

**Fooboo27, I appreciate that you pointed out for me. I seriously have a problem with writing things in a rush and not looking back at them… as you see for your self so thank you.**

**Petroleumjellydotone, a big thanks to you for your help as beta for this story. You rock!**


End file.
